Letters
by emo.trash02
Summary: Read the letters that the gods and goddesses have to say about the fanfiction stories. Review and if you want to write a letter(write the letter in the reviews) to them I'll try my best to put most in. Don't worry The letters in my story will probably get replied to. there probably be cussing in it
1. Chapter 1

People who will see the letter and the response: Dabin(author), Leo smoking Valdez, demigods, and gods.

Dear fanfiction,

WHY, WHY, WHY Me and LEO VALDEZ. He blew up my city! I mean sure he has a cute smile, funny jokes, and makes me feel special but... WHAT ignore what I just said, why won't the backspace key and the delete button! AHHHHHH!

-Reyna

Dear Reyna,

Love ya too Babe. I mean come on who can resist Leo smoking hot Valdez.

-Leo smoking hot Valdez.

Dear Reyna and Leo,

Everyone can resist you Leo even the desperate girl, but you guys are a cute couple. Oh and Reyna I broke your delete and backspace button haha. Love ya guys oh and keep it PG or at least PG-13.

-Dabin aka cookie monster girl also aka Only lying daughter of Apollo.

Dear Dabin and Leo,

Dabin give me on good reason to date Valdez.

-Reyna

Dear Reyna and Leo,

Fine you want a good reason ok Reyna You are HEARTBROKEN AND LONLEY and you are way too serious. Leo he is third-wheeling with his 2 BFFm done.

-Dabin

**Okay review and write letters too please. I'll update when there is at least 1 letter is in the reviews**


	2. The Hunt

Dear Artemis,

I've HAD IT with boys! All they do is complain! And they NEVER SHUT UP! Seriously the boys at my school are idiots! Can I PAH-LEEZ be a Hunter? Plz plz plz?

Sincerely,

Salem Castellan, Daughter of Hermes.

Dear Salem Castellan,

Yes, of course you can join the hunters. Boys are pigs, slobs and stupid. Our next destination is St. Lois. When you get there go to the Science Center, one of my hunters will be there.

From goddess of the hunt,

Artemis

Dear Artemis and Salem,

Well I guess Im going there for spring break so is the rest of my friends. Like, Maya, Belen, Lisa, Stacy, Aanya, Annabeth, Thalia, Hazel, Piper, Reyna, Rachel, Myron, Cooper, James, Jack, Mathew, Logan, Brendan, Percy, Nico, Frank, Jason, Leo, and Octavian( he is NICE he was just uhh... forced to be mean by his mortal parents, yeah that's a good exscuse)

From Dabin the most awsomest person in the world

P.S. the boys can't _wait_ to see you HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Ok the first letter was from a guest so I can't really give them credit for the Salem letter. Well don't forget to write a letter in the revievs.**


	3. Tratie

Dear Demeter,

do you approve of all the tratie stories with your daughter Katie gardner? and plus what IS the importance of cereal?

sincerely, Scarlett daughter of nemesis

Dear Scarlett,

Please excuse my teenish language but I am VERY pissed off of the crap called "tratie stories". No child of mine should even be seen with a Hermes spawn. For your second question, Cereal is very uhhh... I will get back to you on that on a umm.. neverday?

from Demeter the cereal queen

p.s. Hades should really eat more cereal.

Dear mom,

Mom really I'm already dating Travis. I have been for 7 months, but I know some blackmail on Hermes. Did you know Hermes LOVES Artemis?

Love, your daughter Katie

Dear Demeter,

I will NOT eat any more cereal I eat 22lbs. already because of you. Just SHUT UP about your stupid obsession with cereal. You know what, you should go on that tv show on TLC "My crazy obsession"!

-Hades

Dear brother,

Throne room, tomorrow, 6pm, TLC My crazy obsession marathon with me, Ares and Zeus.

From, Poseidon

Dear Big Three,

count me in

-Dabin

Dear all boys,

My comment on you: ughh Boys

\- Artemis

p.s Hermes does not have a crush on me.

Dear everyone,

Yeah what Artemis said!

\- Hermes

Dear Hermes and Aretemis,

Don't deny it I see the look in your eyes when you think of each other. I should know I am the goddess of LOVE!

Love, Aphrodite

Dear Aphrodite,

A crappy goddess of Love too

-Annabeth and the other girls

**The first letter this time was from...iamnemesis okay so thanks for reading**

**-cookiemonstergirl aka Debbie**


End file.
